En medio del desierto
by Farariel
Summary: Un universo alternativo, donde Yamato se da cuenta de que no todo lo que brilla es oro


**» En medio del desierto «   
Por Farariel**

La carretera era oscura cuando me di cuenta que había permanecido demasiado tiempo en el camino, el viento siseaba tétricamente, como mil cuchillos clavándose sobre la piel, incluso alcanzaba a notar como mi respiración salía de mi nariz y se quedaba en la atmósfera, había sido una terrible idea salir de noche, sobre todo a despejar mi mente cruzando el desierto. 

La autopista se había quedado desolada, ni un solo automóvil más que el mío, los aullidos de algunos hambrientos coyotes eran mis únicos compañeros, y esa gélida sensación de sentir que alguien te vigila pero no sabes bien que es lo que realmente sucede. 

La capota de mi convertible rojo estaba descompuesta a pesar de que era prácticamente nuevo, último modelo mejor dicho, así que tuve que resignarme a congelarme mientras pisaba el fondo del acelerador, tratando de llegar a cualquier lado que me sacará de ese desierto, a esas alturas comenzaba a aborrecer la arena y los cactus. 

Lo cierto es que me encontraba ahí, frente a mi volante por diversas razones, estaba cansado de el grupo y pedí un merecido descanso, después de giras, conciertos y fans, uno termina hastiado de la fama, además de ella, sí, mi querida novia que me sacaba de quicio un par de veces al día, si no fuera tan linda la hubiera mandado al demonio desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez regresando d mi viaje lo haga, es lo más seguro. 

Una lechuza se quejo en el aire, al parecer su presa había escapado, pero ese canto me congelo la sangre, aunque no fue solo eso, miré como las estrellas brillaban pálidamente sobre mi, pero lo que realmente me puso los nervios de punta fue esa luna con tonalidades naranjas coronando el cielo mientras nubarrones negros pasaban a la mitad de ella, no había visto nada más lúgubre, claro tenía que ser 31 de octubre. 

De pronto, un extraño aroma desafío al viento, algo delicioso se dibujo en mi mente, un platillo que mi madre cocinaba cuando pequeño, tan exquisito como ninguno otro que hubiera probado en toda mi vida, un manjar de reyes, y entonces fue cuando vi una brillante luz en el camino un tanto más adelante, lejos a la distancia, pero lo suficientemente potente para que yo la viera, tal vez una vieja casa o un hermoso hotel. 

No sé de donde pero una figura humana apreció frente a mi auto, haciendo la señal de un autostop, alcance a frenarme antes de arrollarlo, y se acerco hasta el asiento del conductor, donde yo estaba, no estoy acostumbrado a hacer paradas ni a llevar pasajeros que no conozca, pero cuando esa chica me lo pidió no pude resistirme. 

Era una chica extraña, llevaba botas de piel negras hasta un poco abajo de las rodillas, una falda larga del mismo color que adornaba con una blusa de cuello alto, blanca por cierto, se veía triste y perdida y no hablaba mucho. 

—¿como te llamas? ¿a donde vas?— la miré y temblaba de frío, le preste mi saco que estaba en el asiento trasero, toque sus manos y estaban congeladas igual que los muertos, ella sonrió por el gesto de amabilidad. 

—Hikari, mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, significa luz— se puso el saco sobre sus brazos recargándose sobre el cinturón de seguridad, lucía cansada así que no la molesté más, ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, hasta que la luz de un auto que paso junto a nosotros la despertó de nuevo. 

—¿a donde te diriges?— me cuestionó como si algo le preocupará, le sonreí, ella se veía tan inocente, tan hermosa al mismo tiempo —al hotel que se encuentra delante ¿lo conoces?— se exalto demasiado, como si le hubiese dicho algo imperdonable, comenzó a temblar de nuevo. 

—por favor, no vallas, por lo que más quieras no entres a ese hotel— su voz se notaba angustiada, como si una larga pena la agobiara, aunque no entendí claramente el motivo, eso me perturbo, es decir ¿que de malo podía tener un hotel? Está bien, algunos tenían pésima comida, mal trato, otros s estaban derrumbando, pero fuera de eso no encontraba otro defecto a los hoteles. 

—¿Hikari que tiene de malo ese…— quise mirarla para preguntarle, pero ella ya no estaba, mi saco se encontraba detrás de mi asiento, como había estado desde que salí a hacer esté viaje, y lo único que encontré fue ese mismo cactus donde la había encontrado, quizás me estaba volviendo loco, o quizás nunca la había encontrado y era una mala jugada de mi imaginación, pero el resto del camino, hubiera jurado que ya lo había visto. 

No sé cuanto tiempo más viaje sin cambio alguno, aquella luz continuaba visible, pero el camino parecía alargarse cada vez más como un lejano sueño, probablemente un oasis inexistente, me sentí fatigado y perdido, más de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida. 

Suspiré profundamente tomando mi cabeza con una mano y el volante con la otra, una extraña jaqueca me hacía desear regresar a casa, pero mi vista se nublaba a pesar de que no tenía sueño, y esa luz seguía ahí, esperando y cruelmente haciendo que la deseará cada vez más, peor se veía tan lejana, tal vez ni siquiera era real. 

Entonces la vi, justo frente a mi a unos metros, y no pude más, tenía que parar por una noche para descansar, comer algo y recuperar mis fuerzas, necesitaba detenerme, sentí eso con grave urgencia. 

Un amplio estacionamiento se encontraba frente aquel majestuoso edificio, probablemente alrededor de doscientos carros, pero todos muy parecidos: porches, convertibles, cabríos, mustangs, bmw's y por fin un precioso Mercedes Benz estacionado al lado del mío, seguro su dueño debe ser una persona con mucha clase, pues ese auto hacía que el mío pareciera barato e insignificante, tan hermoso e imponente era. 

Bajé casi instintivamente y admire la fina arquitectura que estaba ahí edificada, a la entrada del hotel se encontraban dos fuentes hechas de mármol iluminadas por una luz tenue, la primera tenía una pareja bailando en medio del agua, la segunda un ángel que escupía agua por su delicada boca, las escaleras eran algo interminable, por lo menos a mi me pareció eso desde abajo, antes de comenzar a subirlas, un árbol adornaba cada baranda, un fresno para ser más exacto, cosa que me sorprendió, creí que era imposible algo así a la mitad del desierto. 

Faroles y candelas estaban iluminando el aparcamiento, de hermoso cristal cortado por sus formas, al terminar esa escalinata vislumbre grandes pilares que sostenían un techo estilo gregoriano de antiquisimas épocas, como un templo de dioses griegos 

Me quité el saco negro para llevarlo sobre mis hombros, y pise cada uno de los escalones anhelando llegar al final de la sima, fueron treinta, quizás cuarenta los escalones que subí, pero valió la pena, mire esos pilares que daban paso a un amplio espacio que tenía una puerta de frente, la entrada a la lujosa mansión, caminé lentamente, disfrutando la visión ante mi, aquella niebla que tenía en los ojos había desaparecido de la misma forma en la que había legado, inexplicablemente. 

El ensordecedor bullicio de la gente se alcanzaba a escuchar hasta donde yo me encontraba, risas, conversaciones y mucho más formaban parte del ambiente de aquella noche, tal vez se realizaba una fiesta dentro, por cierto de muy buen gusto, la música de fondo era una orquesta perdida en el tiempo, dulces canciones que hacían una atmósfera amena sin dejar que las notas se perdieran en medio de la charla, jamás pude haber soñado con un lugar así. 

Unos metros más allá se encontraba un hermoso pórtico pintado de blanco, dos puertas grandes y muy amplias eran las que formaban la entrada, con ventanas de cristal cortado esculpidas en curiosas figuras eran las que le adornaban, además de perillas de oro sólido brillando con la luz de la anaranjada luna. 

A través de los cristales se alcanzaban a distinguir las figuras humanas, danzando, caminando de un lado a otro, los meseros con grandes charolas en las manos, los músicos sobre un pedestal tocando en vivo, todos pasaban un buen rato sin duda alguna. 

Pero lo que más llamo mi atención no fue eso, sino una figura femenina que se encontraba al lado de la puerta por donde yo veía lo que sucedía, yacía parada, casi inmutable, tal vez esperando algo, su porte era elegante, el de una alta dama de sociedad por la postura que conservaba, sin duda era bella pues si silueta era curvilínea, una hermosa mujer a la que tal vez tendría el honor de conocer. 

Al llamar a la puerta toque el timbre de ese imponente edificio, pero la melodía en cierta forma fue espeluznante, de tal forma que consiguió helar mi sangre por unos momentos, parecía sacada del "fantasma de la opera" o del mismo infierno, tenía tonos lúgubres y misteriosos, aunque su resonancia fue relativamente corta, a pesar de esto le di poca importancia al asunto, mi ahora decidida, ex novia, siempre solía decir que yo tomo la vida a la ligera, quizás tenía razón en eso. 

Momentos después la mujer que se encontraba frente a la puerta, giro la perilla y me mostró su hermosa y perfecta figura, una piel tostada era adornada por una rojiza melena, tanto como la misma sangre o el sol del otoño, sus ojos brillaban como el fuego de una puesta de sol o como lava ardiendo, una sutil y altiva sonrisa enmarcaba su cara, y un tentador cuerpo que era envuelto por un caro vestido de cóctel negro. 

Pero después de que ella abrió la puerta el ruido de la fiesta calló por el sonido de las manecillas de un reloj de ébano, sin duda una reliquia pesada y costosa que enmarcaba el fondo de la habitación, y cuyos pulmones de bronce recordaban que una hora más había llegado, no sé cuantas campanadas fueron las que ese reloj emitió pero sin duda su musicalidad era demasiado fuerte y tal vez un tanto ensordecedora, calló al terminar y todos dejaron de prestarle atención, aunque el tic tac de su péndulo era tan monótono que yo mismo lo noté. 

Entonces esa mujer que me había recibido me miró con una seducción en la mirada, invitándome a pasar, con una mano me señalo el camino y asombrado, no ice más que admirar lo que ahí se encontraba "esté es el cielo o quizás… el mismo infierno". 

Ella antes de cerrar miró el estacionamiento y noté cierta nostalgia en su rostro, aunque inmediatamente después cambio su expresión a una mujer fría de nuevo, cerró la puerta con delicadeza, como si realmente disfrutará lo que hacía, y un estruendo que tal vez pocos pudimos escuchar atravesó el aire de la habitación. 

—Te esperábamos, aunque más temprano debo añadir— ella caminó delante mío mostrándome el camino hasta la recepción, un libro enorme era el que estaba ahí sobre el buró y un hombre de edad avanzada, aunque con una vitalidad sorprendente me miraba complacido, la pluma era una "Mont Blank" con incrustaciones de diamantes y la tinta era tan espesa como la noche, por fin puse mi firma y noté una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos. 

—relájate hijo, bebe unas copas, danza con nuestras muñecas, aquí la diversión nunca terminará, y no te preocupes por descansar, ya no lo necesitas— ese viejo rió sinceramente, tras esas palabras me sentí totalmente recuperado, como si todas esa horas de camino hubieran desaparecido inmediatamente. 

La pelirroja me guió hasta el gran salón donde todos convivían, aunque el hecho de mi presencia causaba revuelo, seguro esas gentes me conocían a mi, el gran Yamato Ishida, por donde pasaba las personas murmuraban, aunque después de una mirada de la pelirroja, el silencio volvía, parecía que ella tenía mucha autoridad ahí. 

—Les presento a nuestro nuevo huésped, Ishida Yamato— ella subió al estrado donde la banda y tomo el micrófono interrumpiendo la fiesta, a nadie pareció molestarle, al contrario, aplaudieron las palabras, entonces ella tomó mi mano para que yo subiera, hice una reverencia para agradecer a todos, momentos después la celebración continuo. 

Varios chicos se acercaron a ella inmediatamente invitándola a bailar, uno de ellos era un moreno de cabellos castaños rebeldes, otro, el más bajo de estatura era un pelirrojo de corta edad, más joven que ella y más joven que yo, y por último el más alto, un muchacho de cabellos azules y gafas, al final ella le coqueteo a los tres pero no acepto a ninguno. 

Chicas también fueron a donde yo me encontraba, eran muy bellas en verdad, pero no parecían del todo felices, la primera era de cabellos castaños largos y rizados de las puntas, con ojos del mismo color, muy bella pero al parecer no muy brillante, la segunda tenía quizás la edad de mi hermano, cabellos púrpuras con lentes, aunque eso no le quitaba su belleza, al contrario. 

Las dos se alejaron de mi antes de conocerlas al ver que aquella pelirroja se acercaba de nuevo a mi, su belleza era algo que no se podía comparar con ninguna de esas niñas, ella era tan diferente. 

—Bienvenido a esté hotel extraño, como ya te habrás dado cuenta es muy diferente a los que has estado en toda tu vida— si mirada era misteriosa pero tal vez siniestra, no sé que era lo diferente en ella, pero me volvía vulnerable a sus encantos, supongo que eso lo causaba el día de brujas. 

Y rió, tal vez burlándose de mi mirada incrédula —no lo dudes, no soy la bruja a la que tanto temías de niño— adivino mis pensamientos por alguna razón, pero ella parecía tan hechizante —sino algo peor tal vez— musito, o por lo menos creo haber escuchado eso. 

—Creo que ya sabes que soy Yamato Ishida, bueno mis amigos me llaman Matt, el convertible rojo descapotado es el mío, y soy un cantante de Rock, tal vez me conozcas ¿quien eres tu?— un breve silencio mientras caminábamos a los ventanales, de donde se podía ver la inmensidad del desierto, la luna seguía igual, sin un solo cambio, ella sonrió. 

—Soy Sora Takenouchi, el Mercedes Benz negro es mío, soy una empresaria, suelo comprar compañías en quiebra, desmantelarlas y vender sus partes en acciones, y le diré la verdad, no lo conozco a usted señor Ishida, pero las personas que entramos aquí no necesitamos presentarnos, todos somos iguales, solo personas como nosotros podemos alquilar una habitación aquí cuando queramos— 

Su voz parecía altiva llegando a los límites de la arrogancia, aunque eso fue perdonado por una mirada de soledad que mostraba en su expresión, detrás de esa frialdad inminente, yo tenia razón, la persona que era dueño de ese auto debía tener mucho estilo y porte. 

—¿y que más es tuyo aquí? ¿acaso también lo son esos caballeros con los que estaba? Se veían realmente enamorados— ella sonrió en tono burlesco haciendo uso de sus encantos, —lo que menos necesito son esclavos señor Ishida, sí esa es la pregunta— no supe cuando era que la conversación había dado esos giros, eso me pasaba sin duda por conversar con mujeres tan intrigantes como esa. 

El baile continuo y los murmullos, las conversaciones y las risas, nada parecía cambiar a pesar de que el tiempo transcurría, tan lento como si las manecillas del reloj no avanzaran, ¿reloj? Volteé a ver el reloj, habían pasado dos horas desde mi llegada, pero las campanas no habían tocado y el péndulo ya no me molestaba. 

Sora tomó mi mano sin previo aviso y me saco a bailar, debo admitir que lo disfrute en demasía, los movimientos eran lentos y cadentes, hechos con fina prudencia y exorbitante elegancia, algo planeado con sumo cuidado, así fue como me uní al club que bailaba, no había nadie sentado, o nadie triste, todos parecían ser felices esa noche. 

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve danzando con la misma facilidad, la melodía cambiaba una y otra vez, aunque siempre era un vals ligero que exigía los mismos movimientos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que yo mismo no me había dado la oportunidad de degustar un baile como ese, era realmente espléndido. 

Por fin sentí un breve cansancio y la invité a sentarse a mi lado, en una de las bancas de mármol al lado del salón, sobre las que había cojines de seda muy acolchados, ella tomó asiento a mi lado. 

Llamé al capitán de meseros, ya me había acoplado al ambiente de aquel hotel —por favor tráigame mi vino— Sora me miró sonriendo, el mesero no tardo demasiado siendo breve, me dio una copa de cristal llena de vino blanco, mi favorito. 

—No habíamos tenido un alma aquí desde 1969— él agregó antes de irse, haciendo que yo lo mirará intrigado, reí tímidamente, tal vez era solo una broma casual así que no le di la importancia necesaria. 

—y las voces aún siguen llamando desde lejos— ella terminó la frase que había iniciado el capitán, entonces la miré con recelo, sin entender lo que ahí sucedía, un mesero le dio una copa de vino que ella nunca pidió y se levanto de su asiento. 

—Todos vivimos arriba, ¿porque no subes a conocer?— tomó mi mano con suma confianza y ambos así subimos la escalinata de mármol finamente esculpida, nos detuvimos un escalón antes de finalizar y ella me beso sin permiso alguno, aunque debo admitir que fue muy grato, sonreí sin entender claramente "conque esa era su coartada". 

Asombrado vi espejos sobre el techo y a los meseros aún sirviendo champaña rosada en hielo a cada uno de los cuartos, esas personas parecían incansables, a pesar de que no se divertían, pero un aire de dolor se notaba en sus caras, algo que nunca hubiera descifrado. 

Dimos el ultimo paso caminando por el largo corredor, ella se recargo sobre la baranda subiendo a ella, la tomé por la cintura, antes de que nada malo le pasará ella sonrió como si nada pudiera pasar, me abrazo haciendo que un cosquilleo me recorriera el cuerpo como si aún fuera un niño, y se acerco a mi cuello recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, sentí una gota de agua mojando mi piel, ella lloraba, algo que no creí que pudiera hacer. 

Me aleje un poco para mirarla, y ahí se encontraba, sin perder el porté, con la misma elegancia, pero empapada en lagrimas, la abrace tratando de confortarla, pero ella se acerco un poco más a mi. 

—lo siento mucho— la miré desconcertado sin entender a que se refería —todos somos aquí prisioneros de nuestras propias aspiraciones, por eso todos somos iguales, por eso no podrás escapar— tuve miedo, pánico ante esas palabras alejándome de sus brazos para mirarla, ella tenía una cara de resignación e inmensa tristeza, no quise aceptarlo, la solté y ella calló al primer piso. 

Grité y me aterré al creerla muerta, bajé corriendo las escaleras para ver si se encontraba bien, ella simplemente se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo, no tenía un solo rasguño, le di la mano para ayudarla a pararse bien, ella encogió los hombros imitando los movimientos de una niña y rió burlesca —¿lo ves? Ni siquiera podemos morir como tal, muchos ya estamos muertos— 

—Y solemos reunirnos en el salón principal, todos los inquilinos en el salón principal, entre fiestas, risas y conversaciones intentamos asesinar a la bestia que sale con las campanadas del reloj, cuando una nueva alma llega, pero nuestros cuchillos con brillos metálicos no logran lastimarlo y son todas las armas que tenemos— rió trémulamente, una risa que jamás haba escuchado, tenía maldad, tristeza, ironía y resignación, tenía todo eso, y se burlaba de mi, la nueva alma desde 1969. 

Entonces, su mano se volvió fría, así gélida como un témpano de hielo en medio del mar, igual que todo su cuerpo, igual que… 

—aquella chica…— musité en un sonido apenas audible, o pensando en voz alta al sentir el frío de esa mano —¿oh te refieres a Hikari?— Sora me escucho dándome la respuesta, la miré desconcertado, sí, Hikari era el nombre de la chica el autostop. 

—su misión es enterar a los inquilinos en potencia sobre el hotel, le pide que no vengan, que no se acerquen, que no paren aquí— el joven de cabellos castaños interrumpió la conversación, lo miré y él también tenía esa expresión —pero al parecer nadie la toma en serio, nunca ha convencido a nadie de no acercarse, ni a mi— continuo para después bajar la mirada 

—¿la conoces?— le pregunté sin terminar de creer lo que sucedía, él encogió los hombros —¿te dijo su apellido?— él chico me miró de nuevo intrigado —Yagami— él rió, era como si todos los huéspedes se mofaran de mi, aunque no tenía ninguna gracia. 

—Soy Taichi Yagami, ella es mi hermana, o lo que queda de ella, murió después de que yo entré aquí, y su alma aún vaga en el desierto advirtiendo a los conductores que pasan por esté lugar, no ha convencido a nadie, y hasta que lo haga, su alma vagará en pena, tal vez eternamente— 

Me alejé de ellos mirándolos con desasosiego, al principio lentamente mirándolos ahí parados, después un temor infundado de apodero de mi persona, y corrí hasta la recepción, aquel viejo se encontraba aún sentado frente al libro de registros, tan calmado leyendo unas viejas revistas, nada le preocupaba. 

—Señor me voy, por favor deje que borré mi nombre de ese libro, aquí está la llave de la habitación, no la use siquiera— azoté la llave metálica contra el buró de mármol, cosa que apenas llamo la atención del hombre, él esbozo una pálida sonrisa y movió la cabeza negando de un lado al otro. 

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas, y era tan fría como la de la pelirroja y como la de la chica de la autopista, comenzó a reír con una voz ensordecedora, su sombrero negro calló al suelo, y él se agacho para levantarlo, lo puso sobre la mesa, ya más tranquilo y me miro complacido. 

—tranquilo mi amigo, nosotros estamos programados para recibir— hizo una breve pausa para beber un sorbo de su tasa de té, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió… 

—tu te puedes registrar cuando quieras, pero nunca te puedes ir— 

Me aleje de él corriendo hacía la puerta de color blanco, negándome a escuchar esas palabras, él, ese hombre reía coreado por aquella pelirroja, mientras veían como hacía esfuerzos inútiles. 

Al final la puerta me lanzó como si tuviera algún poder en ella, mientras la pelirroja me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo ofreciéndome cordial su ayuda, tomé su mano y noté que la mía se ponía igual de fría que la de ella, una sombra cayó en mi rostro, tuve miedo, mucho miedo. 

—sentimos lo mismo cuando llegamos— agrego Sora —porque sabemos que la puerta no se abriría hasta que otra víctima llegué, pero nadie podría salir, nunca más— 

Notas de la autora:   
Un universo alterno, je, je, je, sí tal vez algo exagerado, pero pues es un homenaje a una excelente canción, Hotel California, la estaba escuchando y decidí narrar su historia con un fic, mi querido Yamato una inocente víctima del fulgor y la elegancia, bien dicen que todo lo que brilla no es oro ˆ.ˆU

En fin espero que les haya gustado


End file.
